inazumaelevensoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Endou Mamoru
Endou Mamoru (円堂 守), known as Mark Evans in the dub and Latin America as Satoru Endo, is one of the main characters in the Inazuma Eleven game, manga and anime. He is Daisuke Endou's grandson. Endō is the captain, goalkeeper, and also a libero of Raimon Junior High, later Inazuma Japan's. He never gave up and if he will loses a match he will keep challenging them until he succeeds in defeating them. He is revealed to be the future grandfather of Endou Kanon in the Inazuma Eleven movie. He will also become one of the coaches in the future for Raimon in Inazuma Eleven GO. Appearance Endou has brown hair, eyes, and eyebrows, and is seen wearing an orange bandana. He has a striking resemblance to his grandfather (without the mustache). Personality Endou is decribed as a soccer loving, cheerful goalkeeper. He is the type of person who never gives up. Endou always think of others before himself. He also shows great admiration toward his grandfather, Daisuke. People around him call him a soccer freak due to his love for soccer. Because of his positive personality, he attracts people even if they're enemy or ally. It was because of this that he was able to gather new members. His teammates benefit from his mental strength and encouragement. They also respect him despite his carefree attitude. He trains harder than anyone else to get stronger. The reason for doing so is that he wishes to face stronger opponents. Though he may be at disadvantage, he always finds a way to bring his teammates to victory. Story Football Frontier Arc Endou Mamoru is a very talented goalkeeper and the grandson of one of the strongest goalkeepers in Japan, who died before he was born. Even though his skills are incredible his school lacks a real soccer club as the 6 other members don't appear very interested even in training. But as soon as a mysterious forward called Gōenji moves to Endō's town, the young goalkeeper sets out to find and recruit members for his soccer team. Eventually,he went into the Football Frontier and won, moving to the Asia prelimineries round for Football Frontier International(FFI). Alilea Academy Arc After they won the football frontier, Endou and the others found their school was destroyed by soccer player from Aliea Academy, called Gemini Storm. Endou fought the team led by Reize. Because the difference in skills, Endou and the others lost. Many of the team got injured badly, but that doesn't make stop him from defeating the Aliens. They fought all the Aliea Teams and won, during the course of the journey they meet tons of persons who like soccer and have joined they're team. When they reached Raimon high, they had one final opponent: The Dark emperors who are none other than their old teammates. Endou's perseverance not reaching to his teammates hearts, but he was able to free them and shatter the Aliea meteorite. Challenge to the World Arc Him and his team go up in soccer ranks as they eventually challenge their former teammates of Raimon Academy; Ichinose Kazuya. During this time, his grandfather was actually still alive.This may be the most challenging tournament his team has ever faced. And his true friendship will be tested as well. Which Kageyama Reiji plans on destroying Endou's team. But currently in episode 105, Kageyama became a good guy, though he still has to face true person who plotted to kill his grandfather, because Kageyama was just a pawn to the real person who plotted to kill his grandfather. The real person was Garshiel. Techniques Individual *'GK God Hand' **[[True God Hand|'True God Hand']] *'GK Double God Hand' *'GK Fireball Knuckle ' **[[True Nekketsu Punch|'True ']]Fireball Knuckle *'GK Blazing Knuckle' *'GK Majin the Hand' *'GK Fist of Justice' **[[Fist of Justice G2|'Fist of Justice L2']] **[[Fist of Justice G3|'Fist of Justice L3']] **[[Fist of Justice G4|'Fist of Justice L4']] **[[Fist of Justice G5|'Fist of Justice L5']] *'DF/SH Megaton Head' **'SH Megaton Head L2' **'SH Megaton Head L3' *'GK Hammer of Fury' *'GK' [[Ijigen the Hand|'Dimensional Hand']] **'[[Ijigen the Hand|'Dimensional Hand']] Remastered' **[[True Ijigen The Hand|'True ']][[Ijigen the Hand|'Dimensional Hand']] *'GK God Catch' **'God Catch '[[Fist of Justice G2|'L2']] **'God Catch '[[Fist of Justice G2|'L3']] **'God Catch '[[Fist of Justice G2|'L4']] **'God Catch '[[Fist of Justice G2|'L5']] *'GK' [[Omega the Hand|'Omega Hand']] Combination *'SH Inazuma One' with Axel *'SH Inazuma One Drop '''with' Axel and Jack *GK Triple Defense with Jack and Tod *SH Inazuma Break' with Jude and Axel **[[Inazuma Break V2|'Inazuma Break V2']] with Jude and Axel *'SH Tri-Pegasus' with Eric and Bobby *'SH Tri-Phoenix' with Eric and Bobby *'SH Final Tornado' with Eric, Bobby, and Axel *'SH Death Zone' with Jude and Bobby *'SH Death Zone 2' with Jude and Bobby *'SH The Earth''' with Axel and Shawn Outfits Mark Evans.png|Mark as a goalkeeper of Raimon. vlcsnap-2010-11-14-21h41m04s24.png|Endou as Libero Mamoru Teikoku.png|Mamoru in Teikoku EndouM.png|Mark in School Uniform Trivia *When you look at Endo's hair closely, his hair looks a little bit similar to a Staraptor from Pokemon. *He looks just like his grandfather Daisuke Endou except for the mustache. *Some people call him the "Soccer freak" or "Soccer Maniac" due to his obsession for soccer. *Mamoru (守) means "protector" * In the dub, his surname "Evans" seems to rhyme with the word "Eleven" and "Santanegnini". * He's said to be married in the sequel of the series, ''Inazuma Eleven Go ! ''And the name of his wife is Raimon Natsumi ( Dub: Nelly Raimon ) , the manager of Raimon Eleven and Inazuma Japan. Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Male Characters Category:Raimon Category:Endou Family Category:God Hand Users Category:Inazuma Japan